Bond
by Squishy Pencil
Summary: Leo was an outsider. So was Nico. A bond, because of a common trait is formed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A really (and I mean REALLY) short one shot I made to blow off some steam after finishing The Mark of Athena. Something I want to happen, but most likely won't, just because I want it to. **

**MINOR SPOLIER FOR MOA!**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

* * *

You will always be the odd one out. That's what Nemesis had told Leo. And, when the quest started, he had agreed.

Percy and Annabeth had known each other since they were 12. They were always close, but then they started dating. It seemed like the months apart only made them closer, instead of splitting the apart.

Jason and Piper had meet at the same time Leo had met Jason. In fact, Leo had met Piper first. But how long they had known each other didn't matter with these two, they were dating, and Leo could see that his friends truley did love each other.

Frank and Hazel had only met a month before the quest. They were from two different worlds (or, times, really), but they somehow shared a connection that seemed nearly as deep as Percy and Annabeth's.

And then there was Leo, all alone. Not dating anyone, not having anyone to date, even if he could. The others tryed to make him feel comfortable with being in the group, but it was a hard thing to do.

Leo had spent most of his life running, trying not to let anyone get to close. Now here he was, with people that want to get close to him, despite knowing how dangerous he is. It was hard.

Then Nico came. At first, Leo was scarred of the son of Hades. He looked scary, and ad a haunted look in his eyes. But after time, Leo began to enjoy being with Nico.

Nico had always been an outcast as well.

A son of Hades was unwanted in Camp Half-Blood, and most places. Nico couldn't remember his life before the hotel in Vagus. But he had been alone for a long time and, even after he was excepted, he was still an outcast, because that's who he is.

The two outsiders formed a bond, a strange bond made out of an understanding of each other, and a want to have someone who understood them, but still a bond.

It wasn't a bond like Percy and Annabeth, formed over time.

It wasn't a bond like Jason and Piper, made through a short friendship.

It wasn't a bond like Frank and Hazel, a quickly formed relationship.

It was a bond, completely and totally (and totally straight) of their own.

* * *

**I hate this, tell me if you agree. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was ment to be a oneshot. But people like this. A lot, apparently. So here is the totally unplanned chapter two. **

**It goes out spacificly to RAWR(guest), because they are the ones that got me to like it. **

**Hope it's not to bad, I don't know exactly how Nico is after Tatarus, but this is my take.**

**MINOR SPOLIER FOR MOA!**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

* * *

Nico had gone through a lot in his short life. Well, not that short, he was born nearly 70 years ago, but he only knew, and aged, for 13 of those years.

Nico had lost his mom (thanks, Uncle Zeus), had his sister leave him to join the hunter of Artemis, only to have her die soon after joining. Then the how labyrinth thing, and the Second Titan War. Then Percy, who had always accepted him, went missing, only to pop up months later in the Roman camp (that the gods didn't want Nico to know about) with no memory and befriends his sister, that Nico brought back from the dead. Then, after hunting for the Doors of Death, found it in Tartarus, which is worse then living hell. The, to top it all off, he got kidnapped by his and nearly killed by two giants with a flare for performances.

Yeah, he went through a lot.

And it had broken him.

So, after watching Annabeth and Percy fall into that place, that horrid place, he couldn't stand it. He remembered what it was like down there, and he would not wish it upon anyone, let alone his friends.

He was going to get them back.

The other person, most determined to get them out of that hell hole, was Leo Valdez. Why was Leo so determined? Nico didn't know, and honestly, he didn't care.

He began to enjoying being around the loud son of Hephaestus.

They understood each other, each where alone, and had been for a long time. They both wanted to get Annabeth and Percy back.

But they were still very different.

Nico was often called dark, forbidding. A lot of people (and a few gods) where afraid of him. Leo, on the other hand, is bright and joyful (on the outside, anyway). Nico enjoyed seeing a happy demigod, that had gone though a lot.

But what only the two of them knew, they were both scarred emotionally.

Leo had lost his mom, and ran away from some good homes, and some bad ones. But he never let his pain show. He hid behind jokes and false smiles.

And only Nico was able to see through it.

Then, on the nights that Nico woke up from a nightmare about what happened to him in that pit, it was Leo who was there to comfort him, with someone to hold and tell them it's going to get better.

Nether believed that "Everything will be OK, someday" crap.

So yes, they shared a deep bond, because they had so much in common. But that wasn't it. Not to Nico. To Nico, he had finally found what he had wanted for so long.

Someone to understand him, and care about him, no matter who he was,mor who his father was.

That's why they bonded, because they didn't want to be alone, anymore.

* * *

**I like this one, somewhat more, the I did the last chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**I ave some Leo past ideas (lightly touched on in this) and some Lico (ment as brotherly, but can be seen as slash if you squint) ideas. If you guys wanthearse more from me, tell me and I'll try not to murder the plot bunnies. **


End file.
